1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective packaging materials and more specifically to protective packaging materials constructed from fluted paper board, a renewable and environmentally safe material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the packaging art to utilize single face corregated paper for protectively packaging articles. Single face corrugated paper consists of a single thin sheet of fluted paper attached to a second flat sheet of paper. Thus, the area of contact between the two sheets is along the crest of the flutes only. The two sheets are typically attached with an adhesive. In some cases, the flat sheet is larger than, and extends beyond the edge of, the fluted sheet. Thus, when the single face corrugated paper is rolled around a cylindrically shaped object for example, the flat sheet may be tucked into the ends of the cylindrical tube formed. This type of packaging has been used primarily as an "inner" packaging material, that is a packaging having an additional outer protective packaging, such as a carton or shipping crate for examples.
It has also been known in the art to utilize spirally wound tubes having end cuffs made of a flexible sheet material. In these applications, typically a cylindrically shaped object is packaged by inserting it into the spirally wound tube. Then, the cuffs are gathered and tied off to secure the packaged object in the spirally wound tube.